


My story

by Chanel_Clouds



Category: Powerpuff Girls
Genre: F/M, Hurt, One Shot, Phone Calls & Telephones, Romance, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-23
Updated: 2019-02-23
Packaged: 2019-11-04 11:39:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 279
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17897726
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chanel_Clouds/pseuds/Chanel_Clouds
Summary: I know you’re there,I know you’re listening.You could choose to pick up the phone,Or you could leave things as they are but…I’ll still tell you my story.





	My story

I know you’re there,  
I know you’re listening.

You could choose to pick up the phone,  
Or you could leave things as they are but…

I’ll still tell you my story.

I’ll drink these feelings away.  
I’ll cast your stone in the deep blue sea.  
I’ll watch the red burn to blue and I’ll shiver alone.

I’ll watch you walk away,  
I’ll watch you reject liquids of life.  
I’ll watch you play your guitar and I’ll watch you dance all alone.

You’ll see me laughing in a crowd,  
You’ll watch me throw up.  
You’ll see me leaving,  
You’ll tear your sandcastles down again.

You’ll say you miss me,  
You’ll grab onto waves.  
You’ll control the currents,  
You’ll hold me close.  
You’ll steal a moment,  
I’ll steal a kiss.

We’ll share a cigar at the dark side of the moon.  
You’ll call me a mess and I’ll call you a fraud.  
We’ll laugh it off,  
We’ll fuck it off and we’ll repeat it all over again.

You’ll play my song,  
I’ll transact your dance.  
I’ll get high on your love,  
You’ll get tanked in my lust

I’ll pick you up,  
You’ll tear me down,  
I’ll say I love you,  
You’ll show your frown.

I don’t want that.

I don’t fucking want that.

So when you’re ready to take the next step,  
Answer my calls,  
Tell me your feelings,

I’m on my last stance,  
Tell me you want me…

Or leave me where I stand before everything gets too cold.

 

.

.

.

_I know you’re there,_   
_I know you’re listening._

_You could choose to pick up the phone,_   
_Or you could leave things as they are but…_

_I’ll still tell you my story._

 

**Author's Note:**

> I actually really liked this particular piece because of the implied meaning in it. I wasthinking about writing a short 12 playlist story based on this one-shot, (On my FFN; Parity Air... Idk why I used that name instead of Chanel), but I'm not sure anymore.  
> Hope you enjoyed.  
> x


End file.
